Troy Briar
Summary Troy Briar is the main protagonist of Hundred: Variant Legend, a rewritten, fanonized version of the anime called Hundred, in which he takes the place of Hayato Kisaragi. In the canon of variant legend, Troy is a mysterious and enigmatic teenager who has become a member of the engineering megastructure known as "little garden" -- a monolithic, aquatic city which serves as the training area and facility of education for gifted human beings known as "slayers", those who wield the power of the object known as hundred, weapons which grant superhuman powers and highly destructive tools to their wielders so that they can fight against the destructive, malignant intergalactic alien invaders known as the savage, whom appear on planet earth continuously and wreak havoc on the innocent. Shortly after arriving on little garden, Troy is identified as "The Legendary Dark Knight" and the "Black Death God", the identity of the most powerful, gifted slayer ever to exist on earth, who is solely responsible for slaying hundreds of thousands of savage, and single-handedly cancelling an apocalypse event which would have resulted in the complete extermination of the human species. A living anomaly, a mythic titan, a legendary soldier who has seen countless battlefields and has saved countless lives. In the canon of variant legend, troy is the strongest most powerful human ever to exist on planet earth, wielding unsurpassable intelligence and strength, essentially a being that embodies the tropes and characteristics of a light novel protagonist to an extent that far exceeds the original. Aside from being an extremely gifted, naturally talented warrior, his allies quickly learn that a main factor of his godlike power which exists far beyond that of any other human on earth is something which is attributed to the fact that he possesses an extremely powerful variant virus in his body. Naturally, he is named a "variant" because of this, which as an extremely rare type of a human who has obtained power exceeding mankinds limits due to inheriting the biological characteristics of a savage. Naturally, he is also the most powerful variant on earth, surpassing the few others in existence by leaps and bounds in every possible field. Character Stats Tier: 8-C | 7-A | 6-B | 6-A, potentially higher Name: 'Troy Briar '''Origin: '''Hundred: Variant Legend '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 Years Old '''Classification: '''Human | Slayer | Variant | Savage | Replicant. '''Powers & Abilities: '''Martial Arts Master | Swordsmanship Master | Master of Combat Strategy | Energy Manipulation | Flight & Levitation | Can Unleash Various Energy Blasts | Is Absurdly Intelligent & Perceptive | Can Regulate His Power Causing It To Rise Or Decrease Immensely | Can Multiply His Power Immensely | Has Precognitive Powers | Mind Reading Powers | Various Psionic Powers | Hypnosis Powers | Mind Control Powers | Illusory Powers | Extremely Adaptive | Immense Growth Rate | Can Copy Skills 'Attack Potency: Building Level '(In his human form he is already more powerful than most slayers on earth. His strength, speed, and durability are all astonishing by human standards) | '''Mountain Level '(Upon activating his hundred, his abilities take an enormous leap forward, granting him multiple avenues to inflict mountain level devastation) | 'Country Level '(The chasm between him and any other human only widens if he unleashes his full body armament, becoming a walking apocalypse) | Continent Level''' (His sword swings were capable of reaching and inflicting massive gashes on the moon visible from earth when using variant power) | Moon Level '(Battles against praetorian-type savage later in the series were done on a solar system scale, numerous moons of other planets were crushed to rubble by troy) 'Speed: Transonic '(He is much faster than any human on earth. Upon his arrival on little garden troy dodged a point-blank energy blast from claire harvey's dragoon-type hundred) | '''High Hypersonic '(His hundred makes him one of the fastest beings known to man, surpassing any weapon or high speed vehicle on earth in movement and combat speed) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Unleashing his full body armament boosts his speed to the point that he can be anywhere on earth in a matter of minutes using his sheer speed) | 'Relativistic '(Dueling against the emissary-type savage caused him to use his variant power, which made him fast enough to reach the moon in seconds) '''Lifting Strength: Class 50 '(He can at least lift the mass of a semi truck as a human, he has easily pushed down massive chunks of debris, walls, and cleared away collateral damage using his bare hands) | '''Class G '(With a single hand he was able to stop an enormous city tower from toppling to the ground, sustaining all of its weight in his palm and setting it down in mere seconds with no effort) | 'Class P '(With his full body armament he was able to push back asteroid/moon-sized chunks of space debris rained on earth by the apex-type savage) | 'Class Z '(He threw the enormous body of the apex-type savage to the surface of mars, killing it on impact) '''Striking Strength: Class GJ '''(His physical strikes even as a mere human can create intense shockwaves that devastate both slayers and savage alike. He is capable of ripping apart buildings of considerable size with such strength) | '''Class TJ (A common feat that troy shows consistently is his air slash moves, the pressure unleashed by his sword swings can butcher hundreds of savage in an instant, and travel for many miles, cutting down buildings and leaving gashes in the earth) | Class ZJ '(Fighting against the emissary-type savage caused permanent damage to numerous landmasses on earth by the shockwaves released from the fight) | '''Class YJ+ '(When finishing off the emissary-type savage, the blow he released destroyed 70% of earths moon) 'Durability: Large Building Level '(As a human he can easily survive blasts of energy released by the savage that can bring down buildings of considerable size) | 'Mountain Level '(With his hundred activated troy beings durable enough to willingly get hit by any enemy attack be it launched by a savage or a fellow slayer, and will not sustain any damage at all) | 'Continent Level '(Becoming even more of a juggernaut upon unleashing the true form of his hundred, no weapon on earth, either human or savage is capable of dealing damage to him any more, or even threatening him) | 'Small Planet Level '(His variant power allowed him to tank and easily shrug off the immensely powerful blows and energy blasts of the emissary-type savage) '''Stamina: Enormous (Troy possesses physical energy and stamina the likes of which exists as the greatest of all mankind. He does not require rest, sleep, or rejuvination in the same way as other humans, and it is only when he engages in intense physical activity for extended periods of time, such as a few days, that he begins to feel slighty out of breathe or drained. It takes much longer for him to become exhausted) | Incredibly Superhuman '''(Tapping into the further depths of his powers allows him to refresh himself on the fly, converting his energy into stamina, a feat which can be continued for an unestimated amount of time) '''Range: Continent Level (At all times, troy's range is such that he can locate and deliver his attacks to his targets from a rather extreme range by the standards of a human scale. His range is often viewed as so immense that no being has any hope of actually evading or escaping his wrath | Small Planet Level '(While fighting against the emissary-type savage, his attacks and techniques were capable of easily crossing the surface area of earths moon, and his hundreds cannons tracked the savage as it darted all over earths surface) '''Intelligence: '''Easily an '''Extraordinary Genius '(He is far, far more intelligent than any other character in the series. He is capable of easily defeating most opponents based on his sheer intellect alone, which is observed as being the greatest among all mankind) | 'Supergenius '(Aside from being the most powerful and physically gifted being on earth, troy is also told as being the most intelligent man in all human history. He is capable of performing feats of mind-reading and precognition based solely on his intellect and wisdom) 'Standard Equipment: Hundred '(The standard weapon that is issued to all slayers on earth. The ore that is used to fashion and develop these weapons known as "hundred" is composed out of a material found in the meteorite which came to planet earth with the first waves of savage, objects known as a variable stones. If touched by a select person it grants them immense superhuman powers). '''Weaknesses: '''While nothing in his verse or setting will ever pose a threat to him, troy has many weaknesses. He is vulnerable to countless beings and forces '''Key: Human Form | Hundred On | Full Body Armament | Variant Power Active Powers & Abilities In variant legend, Troy is the strongest most powerful being in all human history, and the mightiest living creature on planet earth. People from all over the globe view him as a messiah figure and a hero who is solely responsible for saving the entirety of the human race. For his verse, he is ridiculously, extremely overpowered, and drastically exceeds any other character in hundred by an immense gap that not even the highest tier characters can hope to cross over. He is a living legend with the title of the black death god and the legendary dark knight, who is capable of laying complete waste to the toughest and most destructive savage, or fellow slayers, dominating his foes in extremely one-sided bouts as an unbeatable anomaly. Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''Troy is an accomplished martial arts master who is extremely experienced and adept in all combat situations. Even without activating his hundred, troy possesses physical strength which eclipses that of any other human being on earth. This is a direct side effect of the intense physical training and conditioning which he has undergone throughout the course of his life, as well as the extended development of his variant virus, which has modified his biological layout, grating him strength beyond that of any other. '''Boosted Speed: '''Troy is also much faster than any animal that has ever lived on earth. He is capable of moving, sprinting, acting, and reacting at massively superhuman speeds, to the point that he can easily slice bullets in two as they sail through the air towards him, and dodge attacks which would be completely impossible to evade for any human being aside from himself. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Troy's body right down to the skin on his person has also been improved immensely, the martial arts conditioning that he has gone through, along with the progression of his variant virus has granted him an extremely tough skin, muscle, and bone layout which emulates the steel-like characteristics of the savage. Because of this, even in his human form he is observed as being extremely invulnerable to damage that can be caused by most conventional weapons. '''Supergenius Intellect: '''One of the most terrifying aspects of his power is his sheer wisdom, intellect, and the power of his mind, which overshoots that of any other human being that has ever lived on planet earth. As the smartest most intelligent person on earth, troy has accomplished countless feats of academic achievement, being a licensed master of dozens upon dozens of different fields of science, language, chemistry, biology, psychology, technology, engineering, chemistry, physics, and more. Martial Arts Skill '''Fighting Styles: '''It is common knowledge that troy has been trained in a multitude of different, highly effective methods of military martial arts. Even in his young age he has become an accomplished, licensed master of a number of fighting systems, to an extent which enormously exceeds that of most fully grown, heavily trained adults and combat veterans alike. Being an accomplished assassin, troy states that he most commonly uses a truly lethal blend of fighting skills, with traditional, pro-league mixed martial arts as the basis of his fighting style, built upon by fighting arts such as sambo, systema, and krav maga. His fighting skills are so enormous that he has proven himself capable of dominating and completely overwhelming fully armed opponents with their hundreds activated, a feat he accomplishes consitently, using nothing but his bare hands, redirecting their attacks and avoiding their strikes with ease as a completely untouchable force of nature. Swordsmanship '''Fencing Style: '''As well as having mastered unarmed combat, troy has also conditioned himself to a state of mastery in a number of different methods of swordsmanship. Like his martial arts, his sword fighting his completely unique and unguessable, being a blend of many different armed fighting techniques. The basis of his sword fighting style seems to be rooted in the traditional mainstream method of kendo, but also utilizes forbidden, otherwise illegal ancient kenjutsu techniques that the samurai of old used to duel and battle with. He has also mastered various styles of european fencing, which have improved his ability to wield the sword form his hundred many times. Troy is considered completely unbeatable in swordsmanship, and all who have attempted to attack him have been dealt with effortlessly in a display of supreme dominance by troy's ultimate power and surgical precision. Energy Control Like all slayers, troy has the ability to generate and manipulate a unique field of highly potent energy in order to preform certain feats and tasks. However, unlike any other slayer on earth, troy is attuned to this special energy field at all times, and does not need to activate the powers of his hundred in order to utilize it. He can manipulate this energy in a rather substantial plethora of applications, which grant him a tremendous advantage against any foe that he faces. His increased attunement and awareness of this energy is assumed to be a direct byproduct of the fact that his particular variant virus has been cultivated and grown to the point that it has morphed troy's body to behave on a basis similar to that of a savage. '''Known Applications: *'Energy Blasts: '''A feat that can only typically be performed transformed slayers, troy has shown the ability to unleash tremendous blasts of highly explosive energy which dwarf others generated by either his fellow slayers or the savage. His energy blasts are large and powerful enough to blast apart multiple buildings at once, and completely overpower the attacks of his opponents. *'Flight & Levitation: One of the most basic yet effective methods of energy application, troy exhibits the ability to push against gravity and fly without ever having to unleash the power of his hundred to begin with. His levitation abilities allowed him to effortlessly keep up with and outstrip hayato kisaragi, even in the latters full body armament state, he failed to keep up with troy. *'Energy Barrier: '''Another common yet extremely effective manifestation of troy's energy manipulation. He is capable of generating an extremely tough, dense barrier of energy which surrounds his entire body from head to toe in a spherical fashion. The energy barrier is an absolute defense, which not even the toughest and most powerful of attacks are shown capable of getting through, let alone damaging. *'Explosive Burst: 'A highly destructive feat of energy manipulation which troy typically avoids using. He rarely uses an energy attack this extreme unless he is transformed to some degree. By forcing out his immense latent energy in an omnidirectional explosive wave he is shown to replicate the blast of an extremely powerful explosive such as a bomb or even a nuke, causing everything around him to disappear in a display of immense devastation. Personal Hundred '''Nihility '(真空, Shinku) is the name of troy's specific, unique hundred. It takes on the form of a small dark, pitch black crystalline object, with the characteristics of a diamond accented by deep, intense red tones, and is held on troy's person at all times, as it is actually embedded within his body, located on the back of his right hand. 'Hundred On: '''Troy's hundred is activated in the same way as any other, by speaking the generic phrase that is "hundred on" as the activation command, the hidden powers of troy's hundred are triggered and made available to him, dispersing in a field of intense red and black energy before reforming into a solid material around his body. In its default form, troy's hundred takes on the manifestation of a large blade and a suit of light armor complete with pauldrons, breastplate, gauntlets, grieves and hip armor, being of an intense dark black and red. *'Multifarious Hundred: 'Troy's hundred is unique and rare in the sense that it is of the same type as emile crossfode's. His hundred is capable of taking on virtually any form, shape, and manifestation that he desires it to, emulating the characteristics of any weapon on earth, allowing troy to effortlessly adapt to any battle situation and opponent in an instant. '''Active Form Description: '''Given the fact that troy is already several leagues above any other slayer on earth without even turning on his hundred, he becomes an untouchable, completely unbeatable juggernaut when actually activated the powers of his hundred. All of his abilities have been drastically increased, as one who has completely mastered the truest depths of potential within his hundred, his power becomes such that he brutally dominates any opponent that comes before him with only the most casual of ease, illustrating the legendary power of the strongest slayer since the dawn of the savage to his foes. '''Full Body Armament: '''In rare cases, some slayers are capable of mastering their hundred to the point that they can assume the second transformation, the full body armament. Naturally, as the most talented, powerful slayer on earth, troy has not only unlocked the ability to call upon the furthest depths of power within his hundred, but he has also mastered it to a point that greatly overshoots that of any other on earth. Upon triggering his full body armament, the gap between him and any other person on earth widens even more, his already unreasonably immense power growing to a point that can only be considered godlike by the standards of any other. While in his full body armament state, troy's armor suit grows, thickens, and evolves to the point that he is covered completely from head to toe, leaving not a single bit of his body exposed to enemy attack. Variant Powers '''Variant Virus: '''The virus which grants troy even greater power. Typically, the variant virus, which creates variants if it successfully melds with the DNA of the host, grants the human in question the ability to raise their strength and combat abilities to a point that exceeds human limits. But for troy, who already surpasses any human on earth by a margin that can't be closed, the power that he attains when taking advantage of his variant virus can only be described as unholy. He typically only ever resorts to using his variant powers as a last resort, meaning he will not trigger them unless he has cycled to his full body armament first. The rarest of his powers to see, troy's abilities are increased to the point he could easily wipe out all life on earth in a few minutes, and any other being within the variant legend series is as nothing before his immeasurable power upon using it. Notable Feats Opponents Beat *'Hayato Kisaragi: 'Defeated him in a 1v4 to test troy's abilities. Completely overwhelmed and overpowered him throughout the battle and finished him in a single blow, even though hayato was using his full body armament and a good portion of his variant powers against troy, while troy remained untransformed. *'Emile Crossfode: 'Defeated her in a 1v4 to test troy's abilities. All of emile's weapons proved utterly ineffective at slowing down, damaging, or catching troy at all. He had an answer for all of her attacks, simply overwhelming her with absolute, overbearing power, without ever having to transform at all. *'Claire Harvey: 'Defeated her when she ambushed him upon his arrival at little garden. Though the fight lasted several minutes, troy was completely untransformed, and was still absolutely untouchable by claire's dragoon-type hundred. Even her full body armament failed to be a threat to him. *'Liddy Steinberg: 'Defeated her when she ambushed him upon his arrival at little garden. Troy easily dodged, countered and redirected the highly experienced sword attacks of liddy's hundred without using so much as his bare hands to battle back against her. Her skills and power were ineffective against him. *'Erica Candle: 'Defeated her when she ambuhed him upon his arrival at little garden. Of the three who attacked him, erica was dealt with in the most dominant fashion, and disabled the quickest of the three. Even with the combined efforts of all three attacking him, erica was manhandled to oblivion. *'Fritz Granz: 'Defeated him in a 1v4 to test troy's abilities. Continued assault from fritz's ranged hundred was something that troy seemed to utterly ignore. He was a target that fritz failed to properly aim at, let alone hit throughout the course of the entire duel. *'Reitia Saint-Emillion: 'Defeated her in a 1v4 to test troy's abilities. Reitia's experience and skill in close range combat, and the hundred which compliments her abilities was nothing against troy. He completely wiped the floor with reitia and defeated her as though she was a martial arts novice. *'Nakri Olfred: *'Krovanh Olfred:' *'Nesat Olfred:' Statements *After realizing his identity shortly after his arrival on little garden (an enormous sea-worthy ship carrying upon its surface an entire city), char claimed that troy "could slice this entire ship in two without so much as a split instance". ''Troy also threatened (albeit rather jokingly) that he could ''"sink this city to the depths of the ocean" if he wanted to. This was reinforced after his destructive abilities were illustrated in following episodes Destructive Feats Strength Feats Speed Feats *Although he was supposed to arrive by plane, troy arrived at little garden by flying their on his own, using the enhanced speed abilities of his hundred to exceed mach speed and become a hypersonic object. The trip from the airport to little garden took him less than two minutes to make, and he wasn't even pushing the capabilities of his flight speed anywhere near its pinnacle. Durability Feats Intelligence Feats Notable Battles Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:The Nameless King's Pages Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists